Handcuffs
by awomanontheverge
Summary: "You left me there with my mouth watering, unsatisfied…" She flashed Emma a toothy smile. "And now I'm going to do the same."


**A/N: Written in response to a Tumblr prompt – **_**Handcuffs**_**.**

It had been a horrible day; a really horrible, completely overwhelming, _fuck my life I'm just gonna turn you all to gnats _kind of day for Regina. She threw her purse and coat angrily against the side table next to the front door, stomping her way into her home. Kicking her heels up slightly, bright red pumps went flying into the living room, landing with a 'thump' against the sofa. Later she would chastise herself for making such a mess, but right now all Regina wanted to do was sink her teeth into the delicious piece of melty chocolate cake she had bought earlier in the week. It was budget deadline week, and the brunette had anticipated a heavy work load. She rarely indulged in sweets, but she made an exception during budget week. Regina let out a heavy sigh, expelling all of the pent up anger that had been stewing in her chest throughout the day, before wrapping her hand around the handle of the refrigerator to pull the door open.

The Mayor furrowed her brow. All of her containers were neatly aligned on their respective shelves, labeled with their contents and the date. Condiments were stored inside the door, along with a carton of eggs and a half gallon of milk. There was lunchmeat, cheese, small cups of yogurt, juice boxes for Henry's lunch…it all seemed to be there – _except_ her cake. It had sat unmarked in a little white take out box from Granny's diner.

Running her fingers angrily through her hair, Regina slammed the refrigerator door shut and stalked over to the trash can. Sure enough, there sat an empty container with little linings of chocolate frosting smeared on the inside. She growled deep in her throat. The Mayor knew exactly who was responsible for this. Her son was disobedient, but wise; it hadn't been him. Living with Regina since a young age had made him aware that there were a very particular set of rules in the Mills house and rule number one – written in bold font, at the top of the list, highlighted in florescent yellow – was never, _ever_ eat Regina's food without asking.

No, the culprit was the other child Regina looked after, one Miss Emma Swan. She had only been living with them for a short time and clearly hadn't become accustomed to the rules of the household. The brunette chuckled angrily to herself, a coy and devious smile spreading across her face. Emma would learn her lesson quickly, and Regina would be the one to give it to her using the best way she knew how – _seduction_.

She grabbed her keys from the side table and hopped into her Mercedes, ready to set her plan of revenge into motion. She _was_ the Evil Queen, after all.

-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q—

Regina arrived home an hour and a half later, grinning when she noticed Emma wasn't home yet. It would leave her just enough time to get ready. She grabbed a small package from the passenger's seat and sauntered into the house, this time a little more mindful about where her belongings went. The brunette neatly hung her purse and trenchcoat on the hook in the corner of the room and made her way back into the kitchen, placing her purchase in the door of the fridge just beside the container of milk.

A loud series of "clunks" from outside let Regina know Emma was home. She bounded up the stairs toward her bedroom to put on the finishing touches of her plan.

-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q—

"Honey, I'm hoooooooooome!' Emma called playfully from downstairs.

Rolling her eyes, Regina checked herself in the mirror one last time before walking toward the hallway and down the stairs. Once in the living room, she was greeted by the sight of Emma's bright red leather jacket draped across the back of the black sofa. Any other time it would have infuriated the brunette, but instead she smiled; the predictability of Emma's sloppiness was certainly an aid in enacting her revenge. She tiptoed over to the coat and dug her hands in both pockets, chuckling deep in her throat when her fingertips curled around cold metal – the Sheriff's handcuffs.

Tucking them into her tight pocket, Regina entered the kitchen. She found Emma at the table, dressed in a white button up and a pair of khaki shorts. She was sitting in one of the wooden dining chairs, her cheek resting in one hand as she read this week's issue of Entertainment Weekly. Once again, predictability at its finest; every Friday, _(even before she had moved in with them – she just brought it along with her instead of having it mailed to the house_) the blonde's magazine arrived and upon finding it, Emma would sit at the table and read through it while Regina made dinner. '_God,_' the brunette thought to herself, '_we're becoming like an old married couple._' She expected disgust to creep in her throat; instead, the idea sent butterflies dancing in the pit of her stomach. Shaking off the idea of domesticity, Regina walked into the kitchen, her bare feet clapping against the tiling. Unsurprisingly, Emma didn't even seem to notice, completely enamored with her gossip. The brunette rolled her eyes once more before reaching in to the fridge to grab the small container that sat on the center shelf.

Regina placed the white tub at the edge of countertop and walked over to where her girlfriend was sitting. She snaked behind her and brushed her fingertips across Emma's shoulders, leaning in and tucking her lips close to her ear. "Welcome home, dear," the brunette purred, placing a soft kiss against a smooth cheek.

Emma reached up and caressed Regina's face with her left hand, her eyes still focused on the magazine. "Hey," she mumbled, her gaze moving back and forth wildly as she read the details of Amy Poehler and Will Arnett's split. _Such a travesty_.

The Mayor let out a sigh and straightened her body, resting her hands on the blonde's shoulders. She began to massage slowly and purposefully, working her way from Emma's neck down to her shoulders and then finally to her forearms. Ghosting the fingertips of her right arm down pale skin, Regina smiled to herself when she saw little goosebumps forming on their own accord. She laced her fingers with the blonde's in a supposed intimate gesture, watching as a contented grin spread across Emma's face. The brunette once again bent slightly and tucked her mouth against the younger woman's neck, placing a few open mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin. Reaching into her pocket with her left hand, she undid the handcuffs with ease and quietly brought them down to where their hands were tangled, swiftly pulling the girl's wrists together behind the chair. She wrapped the cuffs loosely around two of the pillars on the back of the seat before clicking the rest of each cuff shut gently around the younger woman's wrists. _That_ got Emma's attention.

"What?" the blonde said, confused, finally looking away from her magazine She turned her head as far as she could, trying to grab a glimpse of Regina, who had scampered away into the kitchen. "What the hell, Regina?"

The brunette returned a minute later, purchase in hand.

Emma almost gasped when Regina came into view. She was wearing one of the blonde's tight white tanks along with a pair of _very_ tight black booty shorts. They accented the curve of her hips and ass perfectly and Emma whimpered longingly. To top it all off, the older woman's finger glided in and out of her mouth, sucking what appeared to be a dollop of chocolate frosting. _Oh dear god_.

Regina sauntered forward, making sure to dramatically sway her hips back and forth. She set down the container for a second, grabbing the wooden chair and turning it forcefully so that Emma was facing her. The blonde's gaze was on her tantalizing body and she couldn't help but chuckle before running her index finger beneath the girl's chin, pulling green eyes up so they met brown. "I hope it was worth it," Regina growled seductively. She licked her own lips and turned for the white tub, grabbing it with her left hand. The brunette closed the space between them, eyeing Emma like a predator hunting her prey. Spreading her legs slightly, Regina rocked her hips forward and sat on the younger woman's lap. She grinned mischievously before dipping her finger back into the frosting, collecting a small wisp of it. Bringing the covered digit up to her lips, Regina's pink tongue darted out, licking off the sugary treat agonizingly slow. It was revenge after all, and the more it made Emma hot and bothered, the more successful it would be. She closed her eyes and let out a dramatic moan, swallowing a smile when she felt Emma's hips buck up slightly into her center.

Regina slowly opened her eyes, taking in her girlfriend's flushed form. Her cheeks and chest were flushed a deep red and she smiled. She waited a moment before sticking her finger back into the container. Leaning forward to expose the expanse of full breasts beneath her tank, the brunette waggled her finger close to Emma's lips and watched with excitement as the girl's mouth opened to reveal her wet tongue as she tried to get a taste of the dessert on Regina's hand. The blonde leaned forward as far as she could while cuffed to the seat, inching toward the extended digit. And as soon as Emma's breath was hot on her finger, the brunette pulled it away, bringing it up to her own lips instead to suck it off with one quick swipe of her tongue.

Her finger was covered again a moment later, but instead of taking it into her mouth, she "accidentally" dropped the dollop and smeared it across her chest while attempting to retrieve it, feigning innocence with a look of shock. She watched Emma's eyes lock onto her chest and the younger woman leaned forward, her face close to Regina's chest. The brunette chuckled deep in her throat and moved to a stand, walking behind Emma and running a fingernail up and down her forearm. Tucking her lips close to Emma's, the brunette spoke in a low, sultry voice. "I would let you have a taste, my dear, but it seems as though you've already indulged today." Regina reached into the tub of frosting and ran it down the expanse of the younger woman's neck. She pressed her lips against the sensitive skin where Emma's neck and ear met, kissing softly before darting her tongue out to lick slowly. "I, however, have not. And I've been _craving_ it all day." Regina sucked the line of chocolate cream from the blonde's skin, satisfied when she heard a few breathy moans escape her throat. She moved back in front of Emma, stopping a moment to put the container down onto the table, then positioned herself in front of the girl. A satisfied smile spread on Regina's face; the Sheriff was wearing a button up blouse. How _convenient_.

Deft fingers worked their magic on the row of buttons down the center of Emma's shirt. The cotton material quickly fell open to reveal an expanse of soft, pale skin. Grinning like a Chesire Cat, Regina scooped up some of the frosting before dropping to her knees in front of where the younger woman was sitting. With her free hand, she parted Emma's legs slightly and positioned herself between them, grinning up at the writhing Sheriff before her. "I was _so_ hungry," Regina continued, pressing her finger against the blonde's breast bone then slowly dragging the cream between and over the top of her cleavage. She licked her lips and stared at Emma's chest for a moment before darting her eyes up to where green orbs were gazing down at her. The brunette tickled Emma's breast bone with the tip of her tongue and, keeping her eyes secured up on the younger woman's, began to lick the dessert off her breasts.

A soft clanging sound came from where Emma's hands were clasped behind the chair, and Regina chuckled, pulling away from her chest to smile up at the girl. "Don't even try," she warned, gathering up another dollop of cream. The brunette swiped her index finger across the blonde's stomach and once again licked there, the sweetness of the frosting and the saltiness of Emma's skin the perfect treat.

"Regina…." the younger woman whimpered as the Mayor's tongue swirled around her navel.

Regina ignored the blonde's pleas, instead taking the top of Emma's shorts into her mouth and tugging playfully on them. A moment later her hands were once again working their magic, pulling the offending piece of clothing off in one swift movement. The blonde was practically writhing in front of her, clad only in a white bra and matching cotton panties. Regina grabbed another scoop of frosting and, her eyes fixated on Emma and a devious smile spread across her face, began to ever so slowly swipe the cream across the inside of the Sheriff's right inner thigh. Emma moaned loudly.

"I was craving that chocolate something terrible," Regina purred, running her tongue across Emma's thigh while still keeping her eyes upward. "My mouth was practically _watering_." Her nose brushed against the younger woman's covered center and hips instantly bucked against her face. The brunette chuckled to herself. "All I wanted was that sweet, _sweet_ cream." Regina lapped teasingly across Emma's panties before working her way back down her inner thigh, taking the rest of the frosting into her mouth. "Was it delicious, Ms. Swan?" she mumbled against smooth skin, her tongue still working wonders across it. "Was it sweet and rich in your mouth?"

"Uhhh," Emma moaned, her chest rising and falling in shallow breaths at the feel of Regina's tongue and the seductive words spilling from her lips.

Regina licked slowly where Emma's knee and thigh met, eliciting another string of breathy moans from the girl's mouth. The brunette slowly retraced the trail her tongue had taken, this time moving backward from the blonde's thigh to her belly button and then finally up to her breasts. Regina straightened her body, moving to a stand before grabbing the container of cream. Hovering her mouth close to Emma's, the brunette spread a thin layer of the treat across her own plump bottom lip. As expected, the younger woman leaned forward, attempting to take the skin and cream between her teeth. Regina pulled back slightly, but her breath was still hot on Emma's skin. "You denied me my treat, Ms. Swan," the brunette growled, swiping her tongue over her bottom lip to taste the chocolate. "You left me there with my mouth watering, unsatisfied…" She flashed Emma a toothy smile. "And now I'm going to do the same." She winked at the younger woman and skipped playfully out of the kitchen, tub of frosting in hand.

"Regina! Regina!"

The Mayor smiled to herself, listening to Emma calling her name and the clanging of the handcuffs as the girl wiggled around, trying to find a way to free her hands. Sprawling out onto the sofa, Regina dove into the frosting and brought several scoops up to her lips, grinning, feeling quite satisfied with herself and the prospect of making Emma her second treat of the night….in due time.


End file.
